


当你发现你的同胞兄弟是gay时你应当做些什么（全文完）

by one404ing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one404ing/pseuds/one404ing
Summary: 全文2w是一个关于初中时懵懂而稚嫩的感情的故事侑治 有路人侑提及本来只想写一些少年时的欲望和诱惑的场景，结果就变成了这么长的东西。车车在末尾，后补的，雷车的略过问题也不大。让我琢磨一下怎么把肉单独拎出来。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 38





	当你发现你的同胞兄弟是gay时你应当做些什么（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 唯一需要注意的是这是发生在初中的故事所以年龄上可能有点说不过去。但骨科都搞了谁还在乎这个呢。  
> 肯定有许多bug和错别字，ao3 版我稍微修了一下。

一直以来，宫治都认为自己的生活再正常不过。作为野狐中学一个普通的初二学生，上学，吃饭，社团活动，三点一线的生活，宫治认为自己做的挑不出毛病。也许和一般人稍显不同的是，他有一位双胞胎兄弟。不过除开这个小小的困扰之外，他的生活的确可谓是波澜不惊。实际上，他也不觉得这样平静的生活有什么不好。

但是老话告诉我们，生活就像巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗是什么味道。可惜上天不仅没给宫治他最爱的牛奶巧克力，甚至给了他一颗酒心巧克力，还是五十度纯二锅头的。

一切要从该死的那天下午说起。

1.  
“阿治！放学一起吃饭吧！”下课铃终于不紧不慢地响了起来，同学的呼唤把宫治从美好的睡梦中叫醒。早春的阳光难得地温暖，照在身上让人觉得懒洋洋的。

“哦，好。”

宫治一边收拾东西一边回想今天食堂有什么美味的食物。实际上无论食堂的饭菜是否合他胃口，他向来都是第一批到达食堂的人。

除非有人故意阻拦。

宫治眼角的余光扫到了某个身影，心中懊恼。麻烦的家伙。

“治。”宫侑挂着比阳光还灿烂的笑容大大咧咧地走了进来，看到宫治，笑得更开心了。“你又在课堂上睡觉了。”

“哪有。”宫治嘴硬。

“那这一块红红的印子是什么。”宫侑上手去戳宫治的脸。宫治仍然穿着长袖校服，因为趴在桌子上睡觉的原因，他的脸颊红了一片，布料在少年娇嫩的脸上留下一道印痕。

“和你有什么关系啊。”宫治伸手挡去宫侑不安分的手。

“田村老师已经说过了吧，要是你再在课堂上睡觉就让你去他办公室罚抄。”

“都怪春天的阳光太好睡了嘛。我在长身体，很缺觉唉。”宫治不满地嘟囔。

“可你昨天明明九点钟就睡了，我还想问你问题来着。结果今天又倒在课堂上了，也太笨蛋了吧。”

“少来。说的好像你没在课上打过盹似的。”

“我那叫有规划地补充睡眠。”宫侑一本正经。“否则下午部活会没有精力的。”

说来也是，最近宫侑每天晚上都睡得很迟。有时宫治半夜醒来依然能看见宫侑床上闪着荧光。最近母亲给他们买了新手机，宫侑爱不释手天天捧着像个宝贝似的，许是半夜还不放手，真是个大笨蛋。

“半夜还在沉迷电子产品的人没资格说我。你快让开，别挡路。”他只希望宫侑能快点离开，门外等待的同学已经坐立不安了，尽管看起来胜算不大。宫侑一旦想要缠人是能缠到底的。

“别生气啊，看，我提前给你打好了饭。”见宫治面露不爽，宫侑及时刹车，掏出两盒饭菜。“这个是你的，这个是我的。”

宫治看着宫侑似乎满带诚意的笑容，略一思索，对门外的同学说，“我今天不和你们一起吃了。对不起。”说罢坦荡地坐下开吃。真好，都是他喜欢的食物。

“不问为什么？”宫侑十分惊讶的样子。“我以为就算是你这程度的不要脸也多少会有点感激呢。”

“从你露脸那一刻我就知道你要干嘛了。”无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。宫侑绝对不会好心好意地亲自拎食物过来下课和他一起吃，但是万一他这么做了再加上那十足讨好的笑容就只能证明一个问题：他想要治帮忙。虽说男子汉大丈夫怎能屈服于小小的诱惑，但巧了，他宫治还真是能为五块布丁折腰的人。所以宫侑的小伎俩往往奏效地十分迅速，这还是让治稍微有些懊恼的。但是送上门的美食岂有不享受的道理。

“说吧，这次又是啥。”软糯的米饭在口腔里化成一团，让宫治的声音听起来含含糊糊的。“作业？值日？”

“下午的课帮我向老师请假。就说我生病了。请你吃布丁。”宫侑也不遮掩。

“哪一节？”宫治努力回忆下午的课表，有宫侑最爱的英语课。

“全部。”

“包括部活。”宫侑顿了顿，补充说到。

“为什么？”宫治停下了咀嚼。宫侑虽然学习不咋地，倒也不是随随便便翘课的人。偶尔犯懒不去上课治虽说不是不能糊弄过去吧，但连部活也不去？要知道宫侑就算是感冒也不曾缺席过排球部。

“你只管帮我请假就是了。”

“告诉我。”宫治放下了筷子。

“和你没关系。”

“是你在请我帮忙哎，能不能不要这么霸道。”

“都说了会补偿你的啦。再加两个布丁，行不行？”

“行。但我还是要知道为什么。”

“三个。你别问了。”

宫治盯着宫侑。宫侑闷头吃饭，并不看他。强硬策略失败。一阵春风好不识相，拂过少年黑色的短发，宫治突然发现宫侑的头发已经比自己长一点点了。原来就算是双胞胎，生长速度也是不同的。冒着热气的饭团在指尖渐渐变冷，黏糊糊的让人很难受。

说来这份食物是从哪儿来的。他们一起下课，宫治向来都是全校最早几个冲去食堂的人之一，宫侑怎么能比他还早。除非他最后一节课根本没上。

像是吃了隔夜的冷饭一样，宫治感觉自己的胃微妙地缩了一下。宫侑有一定要做的事，但他不想让宫治知道。

“四个布丁。不许少。”宫治低下头，把剩下的一点食物风卷残云地吃完。

2.

结果一个下午，宫治都在想宫侑能去做什么。

下午的阳光暖和和的，课堂上不少同学低头打着瞌睡。宫治望着窗外盛开的樱花，不大的校园被他尽收眼底。

侑会在哪儿呢。

这个白痴脑子里除了排球和幼稚的少年漫画就没别的东西了。宫治在纸上随意地画着，假装记笔记以防老师投来不满的目光。他们小的时候经常拿着奶奶给的零花钱冲到街上的便利店去买 Jump。他一路上把硬币紧紧地攥在手心，都要捏出汗了。不知为什么，便利店的姐姐似乎总是偏爱宫侑，也许小时候的宫侑活泼的样子确实很讨大人们的欢心。“给我啦。”他还记得宫侑笑嘻嘻地将硬币从他的手里夺去，交给便利店姐姐，再将漫画郑重其事地从书架上取下来。这份重任从来没有轮到过宫治。偶尔他们会用剩下的钱买一点零食。就这样，宫治拎着零食，宫侑抱着漫画，两个人并排走在回家的路上。当然，等翻开漫画后又是一番争夺。

空气有些令人烦躁。老师的枯燥的声音更加令人昏昏欲睡了。宫治不耐烦地在笔记上画出一个个无意义的圈。他无端地想起前两天发生的事。有人问他，宫侑是不是和某位高年级学长关系很好。

有吗。宫治没多在意。宫侑在学校并不是那种广交朋友的类型，怎么会莫名其妙和学长走到一起。也许是别人看错了吧。

是吗。那个人煞有介事的样子。可是那个学长看起来不像什么好人吧。听说是东京来的，你看他还打着耳钉哎。

宫治回头看过去。喧闹的走廊尽头，宫侑和那个高个子学长站在角落。背对着，他看不见宫侑的表情。那个人留着明显不合规矩的长发，耳尖上的形状夸张的耳钉闪着讨厌的光芒，伸出手捏了捏宫侑的肩。

宫侑人缘又不好。笔记纸上的黑圈一圈圈扩大。宫治看着那个圈，就像一潭黑色的小旋涡。他怎么会和那个学长走到一起。宫治回想起了那个动作，总觉得似乎隐隐约约看到了那个人的笑脸。怎么会这么让人讨厌。是因为耳钉和长发吗。宫治不知道自己原来讨厌这样的人。电视上的明星都留着五花八门的长发。他可从来不讨厌他们。

“啪”铅笔盒被宫治的胳膊碰到了地上。宫治连忙捡起。在老师意味深长的眼神中坐正了。

部活那边请假比老师那边容易。部长一副宽宏大量的样子：“哦，没关系。你们是新生嘛。刚来跟不上也是正常的，回家好好休息吧，这里就交给前辈们了。”宫治在他不注意的时候翻了个白眼。宫侑和自己明明从来没有因为辛苦缺席过任何一场训练。倒是这个部长，三天打鱼两天晒网还要装出一副前辈的样子。

没有宫侑的部活清净了许多，宫治想，最起码没有了无休止的废话和逞能。偶尔和这家伙分开也不是什么坏事。再说那个笨蛋能有什么事。兴许回头知道了，还能嘲笑他一番。宫治这样想着，心情逐渐轻松起来，连部活的时光都变得快乐而短暂。

“辛苦了！大家早点回家吧。”

“好。”宫治应付着。往常，部活结束的这段时光是他最喜欢的。他可以慢慢走回家，一路上和宫侑吐槽学校里的人和事，再顺便买个零食什么的。但今天没有宫侑这个讨厌鬼在，宫治决定好好享受这难得的独处时光。

校园里很安静，正是樱花的季节，绯红的晚霞染在如云的樱花树上，风一吹，樱花枝丫颤巍巍地摇动。看了一遍又一遍的校园逛起来也没什么劲，于是鬼使神差地，宫治向教室走去。

教室里人早就走空了。我这是干什么，期待逢魔之时的校园灵异事件吗。宫治嘲讽地想。回去吧，还不如去看看新口味的麻薯有没有上架了，宫治转身往回走。

旁边的房间里传来响动。他记得那间房间明明没什么人用，应该早就锁上了。好奇心的驱使下，宫治将门轻轻地推了一下。

没锁。门悄悄地打开了。

实际上他看得并不清楚，那个人太高了，将另一个人几乎完全挡住了。但十几年朝夕相处的印象不需要别的佐证。在傍晚温柔的光线下，宫侑坐在桌子上，仰起头，嘴唇与某个人相接。黄昏的光线打在他柔顺的黑发上，显出焦糖般迷人的色泽。他昂着头，专注地闭着眼，仿佛沉迷于这个绵长的吻。侑的双手环抱着那个人的后颈与脊背，他的身体被覆盖在那个人的阴影，看起来小了一圈。宫侑的衣领略略敞开，校服下摆被掀开一角，一只手伸进上衣抚摸着他的后背。后脖颈，脊椎，腰，侑的身体随着那双手的动作轻微地摆动。

宫治不记得自己在那里待了多久，也许只站了五秒，也许站了一分钟。他看见顺着那只手的动作，宫侑的身体轻轻向后仰去，将身体重量全部倚靠在那只手上。两个人的嘴唇相触又分离，他恍惚间似乎听到了唇齿相交时靡靡的水声。在宫侑的黑发旁，那个讨厌的耳钉叫嚣般闪烁着。

3\. 

初夏的光芒在叶尖跳动。才五月，昆虫已经按捺不住鸣叫。气温一天天升高，女生纷飞的短裙边成了一大亮点。十四五岁的孩子刚刚迈入青春期的门槛，对新世界的一切都冲动而好奇，下课时女孩子交头接耳，不时向异性投去故作坦然的目光，男孩子三五成群地聚在一起，鬼祟的眼神向女孩的裙边瞟。男孩女孩都不熟练地向异性展示着自己。校园里充斥着青涩的荷尔蒙。

距离那次不太凑巧的偶遇已经过去两个多月了。宫治没有和任何人提起过那件事，包括宫侑。一切似乎风平浪静。

现在，宫治正在闷闷不乐地戳着摆在他面前的两个团子。看起来目前他苦恼的主要是如何分开这两个脆弱的团子又不至于使团子馅漏出来。宫侑坐在他的对面，舔着冰棒出神。

那天，宫治在家门前徘徊许久才小心翼翼地走进家门。他本想偷偷溜回房间，谁知还是被早一步回来的孪生兄弟发现了。

“怎么这么晚才回来？你又去哪儿玩了？”宫侑怀里抱着个排球，躺在沙发上不耐烦地说。他顺手指了指桌上还冒着热气的晚饭，一副悠闲自得的样子，完全不顾是否刚刚在某人心里投下了足以毁天灭地的重型炸弹。

宫治简直被气楞了。心想你有资格说我吗。要不是你翘课和学长约会我至于在学校逗留到现在吗，还不是担心你不知道要搞到什么时候，又不知道回家怎么面对你该说什么。但这一切他都没有说。宫治化悲愤为食欲，那天晚上足足吃了两大碗米饭。

团子还是不争气地破了，糖浆流到了宫治细长的手指上。宫治叹了一口气，伸出舌头舔干净指尖的糖浆。“笨蛋。”宫侑及时投来嘲讽的眼神，转过头去继续神游。宫治没有理会，不浪费食物是他的良好美德。宫治仔仔细细地舔着手指，手指上湿润的水光和黏糊糊的糖浆混在一起。他抬着眼瞟着自家兄弟的侧脸。他的孪生兄弟长得其实还挺好看。不得不承认，这个想法让宫治的内心充满了各种复杂的心情。

实际上，他们两个几乎就是被人夸好看长大的。小时候被妈妈打扮地整整齐齐上街，倒也能收获街坊邻里不少羡慕的眼神。奶奶一直为有这样一双宝贝孙子而骄傲，总是几乎无条件地答应他们的要求，无论那个要求有多无理。他记得小的时候家里有一位年轻帅气的远房堂哥在东京工作，总是穿着时尚，谈吐幽默，宫治和宫侑都很喜欢缠着他玩，听他讲东京的趣闻，要他买各种好吃的好玩的，奶奶也总是纵容他们的任性。

有一天晚上他们去堂哥家玩，却得知堂哥正要去KTV。不服输的两人一定要跟着一起去，堂哥没办法，只好让他们在隔壁的电玩城等着，自己很快就出来。五光十色的电玩城人来人往，大多是高中生或成年人，他们两个小学生在其中格格不入。那天宫治打出了他玩模拟足球以来最差的成绩，给他留下了深刻的印象。宫侑一把将手柄夺过去，为了显示自己的不同，还得意洋洋地比赛结束时记录了自己的大名。

“这么说你们两个也姓宫？”一个不认识的人凑过来，他一靠近，一股难闻的酒味就让宫治直皱眉头。

“不是常见的姓啊。”

“没有吧，挺常见的。”宫侑不给面子，眼睛还盯着游戏屏。

“姓宫的双胞胎就不常见了。”那个人鬼鬼祟祟地笑，他笑地很难看。宫治瞪了他一样，准备和宫侑离开。“等一下，我认识你们堂哥哦。”

“是吗？你也是东京来的？”

“东京啊，东京。怎么说呢，是个好地方，有许多好处……”这句话勾起了宫治的好奇心。“东京真的很好玩吗？”

“很好玩的哟，你们堂哥在那里玩地很开心呢。”那个人笑眯眯地走上前。宫治下意识退了一步，他身上的酒味实在太难闻了。

“他是个好孩子。好孩子才能去东京的。不过，像你们这样的坏孩子就不一定了。”

“我们只是来这里找他的。”宫治辩解说。一旁的宫侑补刀说：“我看大叔你白天就醉成这样，也不是什么好人嘛。你不也是从东京来的。”

那个人笑着打哈哈。“真可爱啊。真会说话。”他用一种让人很不舒服的方式揉捏着宫治和宫侑的脸，又把宫侑的手拉进怀里。

“多大了？”

“8岁。”宫侑被熏地并不开心，出于礼貌还是回答了。

“真好，真好的年纪。长得好高，看起来不像是8岁，像12岁。”他来回抚摸着宫侑的手，那时候宫侑还没有开始打排球，一双小手从没经过什么苦事，细嫩光滑。

“我比他们都高很多哦。”宫侑来劲了。开始炫耀自己的身高。宫治很不满，宫侑明明比自己矮半厘米嘛。他正要像那个人证明自己也很高，堂哥走了过来。他从来没有在堂哥脸上看过那么可怕的表情。

“哟，宝贝，想我没？我来找你了。”那个人看见堂哥，放下了宫侑的手，扑上去抱住堂哥。

“给我滚！”

堂哥用力挣开了怀抱，一把将宫治和宫侑揽到身后。“你现在就给我离开！”

他兀自笑着，一边笑一边点头。“真可爱，真可爱。你和我说过你亲戚家的小孩很让人头疼，这不是很可爱嘛，当然，你也很可爱……你应该早点介绍给我认识的……”

“你闭嘴！你没资格说这种话……这种，这种……”

堂哥几乎带着哭腔了，奋力将那个人推出门外。电玩城的人渐渐聚了上来，宫治才感到气氛似乎有一点不对。他大笑着，在门外冲着他们做了一个奇怪的动作。宫治不记得那是个什么动作，他没看过别的小朋友做过。堂哥看到，气得几乎哭出来。“滚！”

这件事情之后，堂哥专门买了零食和玩具向他们道歉。实际上那时候的宫治根本不记得有什么需要道歉的事情发生了，他只是稍微疑惑了一下到底是什么手势为什么表哥那么生气，不过小孩子的世界中有趣的事情太多了，他也就没把这件事放在心上。他一直以为宫侑也一样。

手指上的糖浆几乎都舔干净了，黏糊糊的手感让宫治很不舒服。他起身离开宫侑，走到水池边打开水龙头。也许是因为贪恋水池边自带的清凉感，有几个男生聚在一起聊天，大概又是在八卦哪个班的美女吧。

初中生的宫治并不是不知道同性恋是什么。他已经不是小学的自己，对一个挑逗性的性交手势一无所知。但他的了解也仅仅局限于道听途说的传闻。那天之后他甚至特地用父母的电脑上网查了资料，完事后心虚地删掉了历史记录。资料上说，同性恋是一种发生在男性与男性和女性与女性之间的恋爱关系。学校里并不是没有恋爱中的情侣，宫治有时也会望着班上最漂亮女孩的背影出神。他不知道这个落后又闭塞的学校里有没有同性恋，但他确实有所耳闻。他知道镇上最繁华的城区有一家酒吧，里面都是有些特殊爱好的人，每天无数男人进进又出出，他们衣服的颜色比酒吧的灯光还花哨。据说有一对高中生放学后想要偷偷溜进去，被刚好也来玩的教导主任逮了个正着。这事在这个小镇很有一段时间成为了公众笑料。向他散布这个笑料的人末了还意犹未尽地补充，我看我们学校也不是没有，只是不知道罢了。宫治含混地应和着，脑子里却全是那个学长飘逸的长发和闪烁如霓虹的耳钉。

“……你说的是真的吗？男人和男人也会像男人和女人一样恋爱吗？”

“当然是真的了，就在我们班。我亲眼看到他们接吻了！”

耳边飘来的话语将宫治从浮想中拉出来。他一惊，回头看那帮闲聊的男生。

“真的假的啊，我们学校居然真的有，我还以为是开玩笑的呢。”  
“难以接受啊。”

“我不信。男生真的会喜欢上男生吗？明明女孩子才是最好的。4班的纱织的不可爱吗。”  
爆料的男生很显然以自己引起了注意力而自豪，得意洋洋地说：“也许有些人就是有那种癖好呢。你看，有些家伙长地就很像女孩子吧，也许就会喜欢男生也说不定呢！”

同学们小小地骚动了，小声讨论有谁长地像女孩子，会不会也喜欢男生。

宫治困惑了，忘记了甩干手上的水。宫侑长地像女孩子吗？这个问题他从来没有思考过。奶奶经常夸赞自己和侑长得很“帅气”。比赛时打出一击漂亮的发球后也曾经得到过“真的太男子汉了”之类的评论。如果自己不像女孩子，那么宫侑也不像女孩子吧？

“那个，我有个问题，”一个畏畏缩缩的声音说。“男生和男生，是怎么做那个事的呢？”

窃窃私语停止了，很显然大家都很好奇，就算隐隐约约知道有同性恋这种人存在，禁忌的话题仍然是青春期最神秘的大门。宫治的血液凝固了，他没有在资料上读到过这个问题。

“我当然知道啦！”爆料的孩子急于炫耀自己的知识，看起来是有备而来。“我跟你们说，其实……”男生们的声音低了下去。什么？是什么？宫治突然觉得这个答案他还是不要知道为好。

“噫——”

“太恶心了！”

“怎么能这样！”

“真的可以吗？呃，那个地方那么小……”  
“听起来好疼！”

“别说了我要吐了。”

男生们立刻吵闹起来。有关性的话题永远是第一引爆剂，男孩们的脸上立刻显露出或惊讶或嫌恶的表情。难以察觉的兴奋在空气中悄然蔓延，就好像某个女生的裙子不小心掀了起来，每个人都在心照不宣地嘲讽她。一个隐晦的秘密就这样揭晓了。一个人提高声音：“同性恋好恶心！我才不要认识这样的人！他们都是变态，我的朋友里不会有这样的人！”几个人附和着，更多的人看着。“阿正，你也不要再说了，我们不想知道这样的人。”“可是……”爆料的孩子没想到会是这样的结局。“你还要再说，你就是他们那边的人了！”“好，好吧。”声音嗫嚅着，渐渐小了下去。

像一群蜜蜂一样来了又走，那帮男孩子到别处去玩了。宫治站在水池边，手上的水珠顺着指尖一滴滴掉落下去。那肯定不是这么好话。

他可以不在乎同龄男生无聊的闲话，他只是担心宫侑。同性恋真的有那么让人难以接受吗？他不喜欢那天来找堂哥的那个人，可堂哥说他只是疯了。宫侑呢。宫治记得，他查的资料的最后还特地补充了一句，我们不应当歧视同性恋，而是将他们和异性恋平等看待，同性恋和异性恋并没有本质的不同。可是那是小孩子都知道的空话。个子矮的人和长得不好看的人从不能得到平等的待遇。宫侑从未是他们中的一员。他一向走得高高的，摔下来该跌地多惨。宫治捏紧了指尖。

冰棒已经吃完了，宫侑还坐在原地翘着腿，看见宫治走来快活地打着招呼。

“怎么这么慢？”

“侑。”

“干嘛？这么正经？”

宫侑一楞。怎么回事。宫治去了一趟厕所表情严肃的可怕。

这家伙还不知好歹地傻笑，宫治看着宫侑。总以为自己的笑可以征服所有人似的，白痴，被人讨厌了也不知道。必须要挑明了。宫治想。也许宫侑会因为偷窥而讨厌他，但去他的，宫侑从来也没有喜欢过他。他不想让他跌地太狠了。快点醒过来吧，这个大傻瓜。他要在他成为无可救药的大人之前拯救他。宫治尽量阻止去想自己到底有什么理由这么做。大概这就是兄弟爱吧。宫治自嘲地想。

“有话就说，别磨磨唧唧的。”宫侑不耐烦了，手指敲击着桌面。宫治现在的样子活脱脱一个即将迎来人生第一次表白的女孩。

真要说时，宫治反而说不出口了。明明来的路上已经做了那么多心理建设了。宫治懊恼地想。踌躇几番，终于拟定好一个差不多开头。

“你有没有觉得，最近你做的一些事有点不合适。”

“啥？你终于发现是我吃掉了你偷偷攒下来限量版布丁？”

“什么，混蛋！我就知道是你！不是，不是这个问题！与我无关，是你的事，你的毛病！”

“我没有毛病！我很健康好吧！我每天都有晨跑啊！最近打得比你好了哦！”

“放屁！就你那渣技术！等等，也不对，唉，你听说我。”自暴自弃了，为什么和这家伙这么难沟通？宫治将宫侑按在座椅上，强迫他看着自己。两双一模一样的暗金色眼睛互相瞪着。

“我是说，你最近做的事，有没有什么不正常的。”宫治气都要喘不上来了。

“有。”宫侑很坦然。

宫治心里一沉。原来他知道啊。

“但我不会改的。我才不管他们怎么想。被讨厌了我也无所谓，不就是人缘差点吗。我不会停止吐槽的。”宫侑一本正经地说，严肃地仿佛在神社里发誓。

“等一下，好像有点不对。”宫治彻底无语了。就没有什么东西能击穿这家伙的防线吗。

“你明说不就好了嘛。”宫侑一副无奈的样子。“宫治同学，你不会是交流障碍吧？”

“只对你生效。”宫治头疼了，放开按在宫侑肩膀上的手。要不还是过段时间再说。他实在开不了口。要怎么说？我知道你同性恋的小秘密哦，和高年级学长接吻很危险，快点改正吧。他可没有宫侑那样的厚脸皮。

“你不说我就走啦。对了，”下午的铃声及时地响了起来。宫侑翻身离开，“周末我出去有事，晚上大概率不会回来，如果老妈问起帮我说一声。”

就像被泼了一盆凉水一样，宫治回过头。

“不许去。”宫治发现自己的声音斩钉截铁地可怕。

“凭什么？你说不行就不行？”宫侑也被惹恼了。“你今天很烦人，到底出什么事了。”  
“我说了不行。妈妈会生气的。”宫治拉住宫侑的袖子。他有种很可怕的想法。童年大叔恶心的笑容和男孩们的恶意混在一起，他打了个寒颤，那耳环令人讨厌的光又在他面前晃动了。

“只要你帮我保密好就不会。”宫侑从宫治手里挣开。“上课了，我要回去了。”宫侑脚尖点地，迈着轻松的步伐离开了，留下宫治呆呆地站在原地。

他会保密吗？当然会。他从不向任何人透露宫侑需要他保密的事情。在漫长的成长过程中，他们也有许多大的小的秘密。这些秘密有些不过是些孩子气的笑话，有些则是无关痛痒的小事，但他们之间早已形成了无条文的约定，这些事只发生在两个人之间，不告诉朋友也不告诉父母。毕竟有些事情很难与分享自己人生另一半之外的人共享，无论是多亲近的朋友。

这只是一个单方面的保密协定，而宫治会无条件地执行下去，虽然他也不知道为什么要这么做。这是因为你们是兄弟。那个圣洁的声音又来了，像是每一个为他们劝架的人的声音。可是他会为你这样做吗？又一个微弱地声音在他耳边不适时地浮现。宫侑会为他这样保密吗。如果侑连与学长约会这么重要的事都不能向自己坦白，他还会为自己保密吗。宫治觉得自己的味蕾泛出淡淡苦涩的味道。

宫治，你不是很不在乎的吗，到底还在犹豫什么呢。

4.

晚上，宫治做了一个梦。梦里教室的窗帘被微风吹起，朦胧的日光透过薄纱照进来，整个空间笼罩在一片温柔的光晕中。细小的灰尘在阳光下像精灵般飞舞。宫治的后背抵在冰冷坚硬的课桌上，可他并不觉得冷。有人用温柔的手轻抚着他的身体。他了解宫治的每一处肌肤，每一个敏感点被他近乎残忍地唤醒。一处处秘境在他的引导下被唤醒，犹如初/夜娇羞的新娘，宫治惊讶地发现自己的身体有这许多的可能性。他将自己置身于陷入湿热的海洋。羞耻，喜悦，许多他尚未来得及了解的感情混合在一起，像是最佳的迷魂水，他与他一起沉沦。就像一个美好的春夜，一切都那么水到渠成，他们互相拥吻着，唇与唇交织着淫糜的丝线。宫治情不自禁地去吻那个人的手，处于他身上的人嘴角挑起一抹笑。

“治。”

他的孪生兄弟，宫侑微笑看着他，他抚摸着他的眉心，双唇，颤动的喉结，那个称呼几乎就卡在他的嗓子里。

宫治慌忙从梦中醒来。早饭的香味已经从厨房飘来。还没有从梦所带来的震惊中缓过来，母亲的呼唤隔着门传来。“阿侑，阿治，吃饭啦。”

上铺传来舒服的哼哼声，宫治去摸身下，黏糊冰凉的触感让他心里一沉，脸几乎烧起来，脑子里只有一个念头：得赶快趁侑醒来前解决。

宫治手忙脚乱地扯了几张纸。搞什么啊我。宫治觉得自己绝对是烧坏了头。要不然怎么会对侑那家伙做春梦。宫侑第一次做春梦的时候宫治还狠狠地嘲笑了他一番，现在宫治可完全笑不出来了。是因为白天的那些话吗……

“就来啦。”宫侑懒洋洋地起身，双脚搭在梯子上准备下床。

“等一下！——你给我回床上去！”

“？为什么啊？”宫侑睡眼惺忪就被吼了，显然一头雾水。“今天不催我起床了？”

“就，就是，等一下就好了！白痴！”

“好吧，那我再睡会。”宫侑也不追问，翻身继续睡了。

等到宫侑闭嘴，宫治才懊恼地发现，他完全没必要如此严防死守，毕竟宫侑又不是他肚子里的蛔虫，对那个梦一无所知。现在自己不是欲盖弥彰吗。

可是事情已经发生了。宫治呆愣地看着混乱的床单。

这叫怎么回事啊？

5.

下午四点，太阳仍在空中不愿离开。排球馆里的气温逐渐升高，狭小的窗户使其逐渐变成一个巨大的蒸笼。气压很低，闷地让人难受。看起来会有一场暴雨。躁动的气氛在传染，所有人都在期待一场大雨的救赎。

宫治在一边喝着运动饮料。这个角落恰好可以看见宫侑而不被他看见。练习赛就要开始了，周围的队友都在兴奋地商量战术，只有宫侑独自活动身体。他向来不是会与人积极交流的类型。他独自站在一角舒展身体，汗湿的头发紧贴着他的脸颊，优美的小腿线条在宽松的运动服下若隐若现。宫治别过了目光。

不能再看了。

可为什么忍不住呢。

侑是你的兄弟。宫治在内心提醒自己。这只是一种错觉。我对侑没有别的想法。

宫治尽力去想象那个坐在他前面的女孩，她飘逸的长发怎样拂过他的书桌。我没有问题。我不是喜欢亲兄弟的变态。宫治在心里默念。

“喂，你怎么了。”宫侑突然出现在他的背后，友好地拍肩。“从早上开始你就好奇怪啊，年早饭都没吃。”

宫治一惊，吓得后退了一步。“我没事，不要过来。”

宫侑笑了。“你什么时候胆子这么小了。”

“……天太热了。”宫治想岔开话题。

“确实啊。真是讨厌。”宫侑拎起衣领散热，小麦色的肌肤被汗水浸湿显出亮晶晶的光泽，形状漂亮的锁骨隐约可见。“流汗会让球的触感变差的。”

“啧，你有那个技术挑挑拣拣吗。”

“怎么了，瞧不起人啊？”

“没。没那个意思。”宫治觉得有些沮丧。他讨厌总是盯着宫侑看的自己，如果被他知道了原因肯定要大肆嘲笑吧。

“切。那我走了。我们抽签分在一队，待会可别在比赛时给我掉链子啊。”宫侑喝了口水，舔了舔唇上的水珠，沉默一会，说，“练习赛好不容易和你这家伙一队，我可是绝对不会输的。让前辈们也看看我们的本事吧。”

所谓兄弟配合吗。宫治自嘲地想。最近他们似乎确实越打越好，宫兄弟这个称号在周边初中已经有些名气了。本来宫侑对自己的名字只能和治并列提起很不高兴，被治一通教训后乖乖闭嘴。（“打得烂就不要妄想当明星球员了！”）

球机进步本当是高兴的事。但此刻宫治却想，如果别人知道了自己对侑并不是字面上的“兄弟”情那样简单，又会怎样呢。

有那么一瞬间，我曾经觉得宫侑喜欢男人很奇怪。宫治想。现在看来还是对兄弟有性幻想的自己更无药可救。

真是烂透了。昨天我还以为自己是在拯救侑呢。其实我又能拯救谁呢。

眼角的余光里，宫治看见宫侑的双唇，晶莹的水珠还挂在浅浅的下唇上。他在冥神静气，大概脑子里又在构建一个完美的发球吧，这家伙。

他在梦品尝过那双唇的滋味。

可他什么都不能说。

有人将球扔过来。宫治将球控在掌心，狠狠地砸出去。球清楚地落到了球场以外。我真是太没用了。

最后一球骨碌碌地滚出场外。比赛结束。宫治望了望比分牌，叹了一口气。25：27。还是输给了前辈们的经验吗。

“你在干什么啊？”还没等宫治继续想些什么，宫侑气愤的声音已经在身后如炸雷般响起。宫治回头望去。宫侑的脸还因为气温显得通红，汗水濡湿了头发和衣领，暗棕色的眼睛在初夏的火红的夕阳下显出直逼太阳般金色的光。“比赛时为什么不能发挥出全力啊？”  
“……你来试试，我已经尽力了好吧。”

“不对。你没有。”宫侑拉住宫治的衣领。“你明明可以做的更好。你说你是不是偷懒了！”

宫治心里冒火。他心情已经很差了，这家伙能不能不要再来烦他。

“你有完没完！我状态怎样需要向你报告吗！还有你也不是没有问题吧！为什么关键分跳飘球失误了？你就不会反省一下自己吗！”

“你——”宫侑扑上来，紧紧揪住他的衣领。他们贴地太近了，宫侑呼出的气体打在他的脸上。他能感觉到他的脸迅速地升温，剧烈运动后体内残存的热度在折磨着他。空气沉闷地让人发疯，一场暴雨即将到来。

“本来能赢的！”宫侑盯着宫治。宫治不想直视他的眼睛，那双眼睛太亮太认真，仿佛要把人灼伤。“其他就算了，难道排球也不能尽全力吗？治！”

“不是这样的，你根本就不懂——”

“那告诉我啊——” 

不由分说，宫治揪住了宫侑的头发。二人扭打在一起。

6\. 

结果当然是两个人都被训了一通。宫治无精打采地收拾东西准备回家。刚一出门，大雨倾盆而下。

今天真是太糟糕了。

宫治只能站在屋檐下和大家一起躲雨。一对情侣撑着伞从他身旁经过，在雨中几个落汤鸡艳羡的眼神下丢下一串调笑声。雨天不愧是情侣的保留环节。宫治从心底发出一声冷哼。棒球社的同学也许还没回家。要不去找他吧。

宫治刚要顶着雨返回体育馆，一个此刻他最不想看见的人出现了。

“去哪？”

“……找棒球社的同学借伞，顺路回家。”

“这样。”

双胞胎一起沉默着。指望宫侑带伞是不可能的。宫治望了望越下越大的雨，一跺脚准备冲进雨里。

“那个，对不起。”

“……你对不起什么？”宫治笑了，停下脚步。

“我不该说你懈怠……”欣赏宫侑难看的脸色也是乐趣一件。

“你原话可不是这么说的。”

“好啦我知道了。部长已经训了我半个小时了。我知错了还不行吗？虽然本来确实可以赢的，我们一起的话……”宫侑不满地嘟囔。

“经验不足也是事实，你就不要狡辩了。”宫治冷静地打破宫侑的幻想。

“你说话虽然让人讨厌，但确实有道理。”出人意料的是，宫侑叹着气接受了。他从书包里摸出一把伞。“学长借我的。一起回去吧。以后再好好磨练变强吧。”

“谁？”宫治的耳朵只接受到了这句话的前半句。

宫侑楞了一下，半晌才反应过来是在问谁。“学校的前辈。”宫侑困惑地说。“这个很重要吗。”

雨下得更大了。天色暗沉如漆，几乎要吞没世上一切光线。只有远处便利店打折促销的广告牌还黑暗里闪烁。体育馆的最后的灯光也熄灭了，宫治望了望瓢泼大雨，无声地走到宫侑伞下。

天空像是打开了水龙头。大雨哗啦啦地砸着他们的伞，把这把小伞砸地不住摇摆。这把伞勉强能塞下他们两个人，不大，但很精致，配件没有任何划痕，伞柄伞把无一不是崭新的，伞内部还画着各种五彩斑斓的花卉，折痕锋利漂亮，可以看出伞主人一定十分珍惜这把伞。那是自然。如果宫治得到了一把十分漂亮的伞，也会珍惜爱护，也会天天拿出去炫耀，也会沿着每一条伞缝仔细地折叠，也会每天抚摸着它漂亮的，尚未摧毁的花纹。宫治的肩膀和裤腿都被淋湿了，湿透的衣服贴在身体上有种让人恶心的寒冷。他转过头看着宫侑，宫侑的手紧紧地握着伞柄，显出骨节分明用力的样子。

“可是如果不下雨了，伞就没用了。”宫治轻声说。

“你说什么？我听不清。”雨水打在伞上，让伞内人说话的声音显得含混不清。

“无论多么漂亮的伞，只要不下雨就没用。曾经爱不释手的宝贝，晴朗的天气也只能被遗弃在脏兮兮的角落里。等到他忘记了，就又去找新的。没有一把漂亮的伞能善终。”

“哦。伞丢了，再买一把，这不也是很正常的嘛。”

“可是对于制作这把伞的人来说，那么漂亮的伞只有一把，他用尽了心思才把这把伞做出来。每一道花纹，每一个零件他都熟悉。他也曾仔细抚摸过每一处细节，耗尽了多少日日夜夜。”

“可是他终于还是要把伞交到明知不会好好珍惜伞的人的手上。因为伞终究是要在雨里才能绽放的呀。那些人贪恋美貌而来，就这样夺走了他最珍爱的东西。他到底是不属于他的。”

宫治觉得自己越说越委屈。泪水在眼眶里打转，他努力吸了一下鼻子。绝了。宫侑这个混蛋。

“……”

宫侑停了下来，抓住宫治肩膀。路边的店铺早早关门了，他把他拖到屋檐下。

“说吧。”宫侑胡乱地将伞收起来，抖了抖雨水。

“到底怎么回事。从昨天下午你就不对劲，今天又对着雨伞大发感慨，这已经不是一般级别的不正常了吧？如果有什么心事可以告诉我。虽然我也不一定会解决……但你最起码不是一个人。”宫侑认真地看着宫治，表情前所未有的真诚。

“你倒是可以解决。”宫治反而笑了。他也看着宫侑，想从这家伙漂亮的眼睛或者下颌线里找到那么一丝让自己和学长都魂牵梦萦的东西。雨水打湿的衣服滑腻而单薄，像一条恶心的蛇黏在他的皮肤上。

“说吧，义不容辞。”宫侑肃然起敬。

“只要你别和学长约会。”

一瞬间只听得到雨声浇在沿街屋顶和树木上的声音。

良久，宫侑开口，被宫治毫不留情地截断。宫治说：“我从三月就知道了。我看到了你和他在放学后拥吻。不好意思，偷看别人约会是我不对。我去查了同性恋的资料。只能说，我以为我足够了解同性恋了，但我没有。”

他不了解同性恋，但他了解宫侑。他知道宫侑和自己一起长大，他们在一起的时间远多于他们不在一起的时间。他了解他穿的每一件衣服的颜色，型号，他喜欢的食物，明星，漫画，他喜欢的排球。他也和他一起喜欢着排球。他本应当是最了解宫侑的那个人。但有一天，他突然发现他也许根本就不了解他。

“可我不在乎。”

“侑，无论你是不是同性恋，我都不在乎。”

“别人说男人和男人在一起很恶心，那又怎样。如果有人因为这个讨厌你，那我也会讨厌他们。”

又是一阵沉默。伞尖的雨水不断地地滴落，在他们中间形成一个小水坑。

“我只有一个要求，不要和不珍惜你的人在一起。”

“侑，别再和学长约会了。”

我不喜欢这样。

后半句话宫治吞进了肚子。他把这几个月来最重要的秘密全部倾倒了出来，这个不太重要的秘密就让它烂在自己的肚子里吧。

宫侑没有回答。他低着头拿起伞，在地上沿着水坑画了一个又一个小圈圈。小圈圈像涟漪一样在存留着仍然干燥的水泥地绽开，消散。宫治这才注意到宫侑的肩膀也被淋湿了。雨太大，就算一个人打着伞也会被淋湿，更何况两个人。他淋湿的是左肩，宫治淋湿的是右肩，就像他们两个那永远不服帖的头发。白色的校服衬衫在几乎一样的部位贴在两个人的肩膀上，只是方向不同。

“我早就没有和那个人约会了。”宫侑语气轻松，就像撂下一直以来背着的负担。他撑开伞，回头望着宫治。在大雨如幕的黑暗中，宫侑的眼睛映着街边的霓虹灯广告，像烛火一样通透光明。“我把他甩了。”

“但，但你说周末要去……”宫治目瞪口呆。他这两个月来他考虑了坦白后的各种可能，甚至宫侑触动情伤痛哭不能自已的结局他都想过，可没想过会变成这样。宫侑的语气就好像他只不过是丢掉了一件不要的破衣服。

“周末？”宫侑歪了一下头。“周末我要去和排球部的学长家里训练……有什么问题吗？”

“排球部的学长？可你说晚上也不回来？！”

“学长家比较远，而且治你不会忘了吧，周末母亲不是说了她要出差让我们自行解决吗？我回家你做饭给我吃？你的手艺我是知道的。我可不要冒着被毒死的风险而不接受学长家热情的招待。”

“我……”宫治一时无语。他最近在尝试新食谱，可惜配方不太成功，作为试验品的宫侑叫苦连天。

“那，那这把伞……”

“也是学长借的。他今天刚好路过排球部，看到我这么晚还在挨批很可怜。治你应该也认识啊，就是之前因为受不了部长的专横退部了的那位学长。”

宫治的脑子当机了。事情居然这么轻轻松松就解决了。他预备好的一腔委屈无处释放，全都被丢在垃圾桶了。他确实认识那位为人耿直热诚的学长，也有幸见过那位前辈的父母，完美地诠释了关西人热情似火的那一面，确实是会留宿不太熟悉的后辈的家庭。

“等一下，你不会以为……”宫侑的嘴渐渐张大。

“好了，回家了。”宫治不由分说地抢过伞冲进雨里。再说下去宫侑又要得意忘形了。他才不要让宫侑看见自己抑制不住上扬的嘴角。

“喂，等一下啊！你这混蛋——我的伞——”宫侑一跺脚，冲进雨里。大雨还没有减小的意思，两个人在雨中展开了追逐战，脚下水花飞溅，惹得路边的情侣行人满脸讶异。现在的孩子真是越来越不成教养了，简直是两只小野兽。

7.

床边两人共用的矮凳上放着热水和感冒药，宫治像一只小狐狸一样缩成一团，靠在床上和朋友发短信。

昨天两个人回来是已是全身湿透，而母亲恰好又不在家。结果是宫治在胡乱吃了一顿又和宫侑就诸如当今足坛上哪一位边锋贡献最大，排球是摩腾还是vbs好用，龙珠的十强战力到底应该怎么排之类的问题在床上吵了两个小时后，躺下时感到身体一阵剧烈的寒颤。第二天果然不负众望地发烧了。

“你应该也感冒啊。怎么还不给我倒下啊混蛋。”宫治清了清嗓子。还好只是低烧，正好是周末，排球部今天休息，他也懒得出去。此刻，他的孪生兄弟正懒洋洋地靠在坐垫上打游戏。

“也是，不都说笨蛋是不会感冒的吗。也只有笨蛋中的笨蛋才会搞错去前辈家特训的日期，兴高采烈冲到前辈家里发现人家正准备回老家呢。”

“闭嘴啊！”宫侑将一个靠枕砸向宫治。宫治对于这种袭击早已习以为常，轻轻松松躲开。

宫治双手抱着水杯。杯子里水面随着宫治的呼吸泛起小小的波纹。这款印有小狐狸的马克杯宫侑也有一个，是他们6岁时妈妈买的促销款，虽然很难看但是两人勉强接受了。如今这个杯子陪他们走过了这些年的风风雨雨，但宫治暂时还不想丢掉。杯子外面的小狐狸花纹早已磨损，杯沿上也有缺口的痕迹，唯独颜色还没掉，干净的釉面倔强地显现出昔日的光泽。

宫治的心里也有一个小缺口。

他本不该在乎。但像是经受着水流长时间的冲刷一般，这个缺口越开越大，在昨天终于被彻底打开。他没办法再装作无所谓了。

宫侑为什么要和那个学长约会呢。

他知道自己纯属多管闲事。再怎么说宫侑想和谁恋爱都是他的自由，自己无权干涉。可是这个闲事偏偏就像一只烦人的蚊子，缠在他身边嗡嗡飞着，时不时在他心上叮一口以彰显自己的存在，让宫治难受地不行。

他说分手的时候那么轻松，大概也没有放在心上。这个念头让宫治心里五味杂陈。窗外的小鸟不住地鸣叫，从窗台吹来一阵凉风，窗帘轻轻拂过他们的书桌。书桌上没几本书，两个一模一样的笔盒安安静静地放在书桌上。

还有一个秘密。

宫治的心里已经下了决定。我要将这个秘密永远隐瞒下去。虽然自己发过就忘的事千千万，但宫治知道如果这个秘密被揭穿了，或许他的生活就完全不一样了。

水快凉了，宫治两口吞下感冒药。宫侑大概是输了，抱着头哀叹。

“不玩了！今天游戏都和我过不去！”宫侑大声抱怨着走到宫治床边，宫治知趣地挪了挪，给宫侑腾出一块地。

“什么破运气嘛！偏偏我过去的时候魔剑就爆炸了，我三个强力回复药水都不够用！还有那条龙，要不是队友太不靠谱，我们最少能多掉一箱金币啊！”

宫治安静地听着宫侑大发牢骚。也许学校的人会觉得宫侑刻薄地近乎残忍，可只有少数几个人才能发现宫侑完全只是个中二入脑的吐槽少年。宫治庆幸他比大多数人提早很多年知道这一事实。

这样就够了。挺好的。宫治想。还有什么能比这更好呢。就算有流言蜚语，我们也会一起面对，像兄弟一样。宫治将自己的心思埋进深深的地底又填了几铲子土。

“好烦呐。”宫侑瘫成一条，歪在宫治的身上。“明天还要早起晨跑，为什么生活这么累啊。”

“你不是不想感冒吗。”宫治已经躺下了，懒得抬眼看他。

“就算我不想，我一天绝大多数时间都和你待在一个屋子里，这是我能不愿意的吗？还是仰仗我出色的免疫系统吧。”

“你感冒居然还怪我，真是岂有此理。我发烧你也是帮凶，你不跟我抢伞就不会有这么多事了。”宫治习惯性顶嘴。

“我确实应该早点注意到你的问题。作为我们中比较年长的那一个。”

宫治停止了思考。这又是唱的哪一出。宫侑从来也没对他展现出任何长兄般的照顾态度啊。宫侑坐在床沿，上半身靠在宫治身上，头枕着他的肩膀。黑色的额发落下挡住了宫侑的眼睛。

良久。只听得到窗外偶尔传来邻居小孩的笑声和电视机声，看来正在放时兴的动画片。正是黄昏的时候，晚风温柔地拂过每一个家庭的屋顶，家家户户母亲在给孩子们准备晚餐，孩子们互相争吵着。宫治突然想起他也该去做晚饭了，随后又想起宫侑很可能再也不会对他幼稚的厨艺买账。

“你就不好奇我为什么要和近藤约会。”宫侑以几乎微不可闻的声音问。如果不是他们靠的太近，宫治绝对听不见他在说什么。

“你为什么要和近藤约会。”宫治向机械一样复述了这句话。

宫侑停顿了一下。他叹了口气，望着自己的指尖。

“他叫近藤是吗。好土。”

“确实。”宫侑笑了。

“我还以为他有多时尚呢。”

“他没有。”

他们之间的僵局并没有因为这一句玩笑话消失。宫侑仍然沉默着。宫治努力地盯着窗台上他们一起养的牵牛花，都要把花看谢了。

“因为我做错了事。”

“我犯了一个不该犯的错误。别这样看着我，即使是我也有廉耻心的。”宫侑将手伸进被子，把宫治的手拽出来。“我不知道该怎么办。我没有办法和任何人说，你也不行。我知道一旦我说出这个错误，所有人都会指责我，不只是学校的人会讨厌我，人们会嘲笑我，挖苦我，社会会不接纳我。我可以不在乎，可我依然很难过。”

“这时候他来了。”宫治深吸一口气。

“他真的很会安慰人。”宫侑闭上眼，只用指尖轻触着宫治的关节。“很了解他人内心的愧疚和罪恶。‘我们都一样’他这样和我说。”

“一开始他也确实待我很好。我们在放学后见面，一起去逛便利店之类的。他想带我去酒吧，被我拒绝了。他也确实说了他会永远喜欢我，具体我记不清了。”

“可是有一次，我们一起吃过饭后，他就再也没说过那句话。那一次，我没忍住，向他暗示了我犯的错。他大概是听懂了，用看怪物一样的眼神看着我。这之后我们就再也没见过了。”

夕阳渐渐昏沉下来。一只红蜻蜓轻轻地停在他们的牵牛花上，在落日的余晖下展示自己金属光泽的翅膀。他们小时候一起抓过红蜻蜓，又把它放了，妈妈说这是美丽的昆虫，是会带来幸福的。他只求宫侑别说了，可又恨不得钻到他心里现在就把那些话听完。

“咳。我知道确实，在交往过程中我也有不对。比如不该当着面嘲笑他衣品差什么的。”宫侑尴尬地笑了，他的手平放在被子上，宫治的平放在他的手上，两只手严丝合缝，他甚至能感受到宫侑手心里沁出细密的手汗。“可是唯独这个错误——我不想反省。”

“那就错下去吧。”

宫治说。他的心脏在狂奔，可他的声音前所未有的明晰。

“你都想好了不是吗。”宫治看着宫侑的眼睛，两双一模一样眼睛交映着两张一模一样的脸。宫治在宫侑的眼睛里发现了脸色通红的自己。肯定是发烧。宫治毫不犹豫地下结论。没有第二种可能。夕阳残存的光线从窗台斜斜地照射进来，打在二人床上。

“那就去做吧。还犹豫什么。”

“治。”宫侑瞪大眼睛。最后一丝落日的光线不舍地印在宫侑的眼睛里，宫侑的黑发，暗棕色眼睛都在夕阳映衬下显出浪漫的金色，与他绯红的面颊交相呼应。他的孪生兄弟从未如此好看过。

他们的黑发附上对方的黑发。手指相扣，唇齿相依。

8.  
宫侑双手环住宫治的脖子，用尖尖的犬牙轻咬着宫治的嘴唇。宫治的双唇娇嫩如鲜美多汁的果实。宫侑笨拙地啃咬着，却始终不太得要领。宫治忍不住笑了起来。

“你在干嘛。小孩儿吗。”

“闭嘴啦白痴。”宫侑羞地满脸通红。他恼羞成怒地捏了捏宫治的耳朵。。

“你的吻技烂透了。”宫治丝毫没有留给宫侑一点面子。原先以为宫侑再怎么说也更熟悉一点，谁知道也是个新手。

“而你只会呆着不动！”宫侑大怒。这话倒不假，宫治还从未主动吻过别人呢。如果说宫侑在情事方面是个新手那宫治就是张白纸。

“我可从来没有炫耀过自己很有经验。”宫治嘴硬，心里却偷偷地软了下来。他的孪生兄弟呼吸不匀地坐在他的面前，头发散乱，脸颊通红，眼睛在生气和情欲的双重冲击下显得更加水润动人。宫治的心脏突然受到如同受到惊吓的小动物一般狂跳起来。  
他不敢直视宫侑。他们在他的床上接吻，宫侑的唇上浸润着来自宫治体液的水光。只要再看一眼，宫治知道，只要再看一眼，他的人生就会跌倒一个毫无挽救可能的深渊里。他不害怕走错路，只是他稚嫩的人生尚未准备好过早结出成熟到糜烂的果实。

魔鬼替他掷出了骰子。宫侑将紧闭双眼的宫治揽入怀里，在他额头落下一个轻轻的吻。他顺着一路吻下去，鬓发，脸颊，下颌线。宫侑痴迷般吻着他光滑的脖颈，如同动物深情地附身于它的猎物之上进食。

他柔软的双唇轻触着宫治敏感的肌肤。宫治的身体控制不住地颤抖起来，伸出双手紧紧地抱住宫侑。

“喜欢吗。”侑轻声说。他们之间几乎是零距离，宫侑吐字的气息喷到宫治烧得通红的耳朵上。 

“嗯……”在宫侑的轮番试探下，宫治的身体渐渐投降。他将额头抵着侑的额头，身体舒服地瘫在侑的怀抱里，尝试地去吻侑的唇。

双唇紧紧地贴在了一起。宫治努力回忆着电视剧上看到的接吻的技巧，将舌头伸出来去舔宫侑的唇。宫侑略微抵抗了一下，嘴唇张开一条缝。他们的舌头在口腔里互相追逐着，宫侑更大胆，舌头扫过治的牙齿和上颚。  
他们贴地太紧了，宫治觉得自己几乎没法呼吸，却还是要把宫侑拉近自己。再近一点，再近一点，直到融为一体，不分彼此。上颚被舔过的时候宫治感到全身一阵酥麻，几乎支撑不住。他用手摩挲着宫侑后脖子处短短的发根。

分开的时候宫治已经面色潮红了，他大口喘气，从好不容易的缝隙呼吸着新鲜空气。他们的双唇之间拉出了一条条晶莹的丝线，看起来更加淫糜了。可宫侑不打算停下，他低下头，在治的脖子上轻啄。

“侑……侑……”治喘息着。宫侑顺着他的脖子吻下去，他的手早就伸进了夏天单薄的衣服内，抚着小腹上娇嫩的肌肤。

他抚摸着治的身体，每一寸暴露着和被衣衫遮掩着的肌肤，每一道掌纹细密地摩挲着治的敏感之处。治的身体随着他的抚摸几不可见地颤抖着。  
治轻声呜咽。侑掀起了他的上衣，用两只手指轻轻捏着他的乳头。少年细小粉嫩的私处如早春的花蕾般颤抖着。宫侑用指尖的顶端轻轻地抚摸，捏玩。由于长期打排球的缘故，宫侑的指尖并没有什么指甲，指纹分明的指腹在宫治娇嫩的乳头上肆意开发。宫治拼命地咬住下唇，呜咽声从唇间断断续续地漏出来。

“呜——”宫治的下半身早已抬头，摩擦着短裤的布料。宫治下意识地伸手去摸。

“啊。”宫侑坏笑起来，拿住宫治的手。他们也曾经处理过这种问题，当然是背对着对方。这次他们之间没有任何阻拦，宫治在宫侑面前坦坦荡荡地勃起了。羞耻心让宫治几乎恨不得立刻钻到床底下去。

“是不是很不舒服？”宫侑坏笑着，把宫治的手掌摊平贴在唇边轻轻地舔着手心，宫治毫不犹豫地抽回并给了宫侑的脑袋一巴掌。

“……”宫治满脸通红地看着宫侑的手在那里轻轻地触摸，并不切实接触，而是像羽毛一样轻轻擦过敏感地带，只是让骄挺的欲望变本加厉。  
“你快点……混蛋东西……”宫治将宫侑的脖子抱过来，近乎绝望地吻他的双唇。

“来变得舒服一点吧。”宫侑的嘴被堵上，说话含混不清，他的下身也开始抬头。宫侑用双脚环着宫治的腰，他们面对面坐着，双腿不自然地分开。

宫治羞红了脸，看着宫侑将自己的下身全部包裹进口腔。湿润温暖的口腔内壁刺激着性器上敏感的褶皱，让宫治觉得脑袋都要舒服地融化了。宫侑并不熟练地吮吸，牙齿轻微地磕碰到宫治的性器，引起一阵惊呼。

“你这家伙，干什么呢！”  
一边是下身被口腔包围着几乎爽到要融化，一边最敏感的部位触碰着坚硬的东西，这感觉着实让宫治倒吸一口凉气。

喷薄而出的精液立刻填满了宫侑的口腔，宫治满脸通红地瞪着宫侑。自己居然就这样射了，射了……宫侑眨了眨他无辜的大眼睛，将留在口中的体液尽数吞下，嗓子里还发出了很努力的咕咚声。  
“治的味道很不错呢。”宫侑很欠打地舔了舔唇边，一副餍足的样子。“不知道我的味道怎么样，下次你要告诉我哦。”

“你够了吧！”这下轮到宫治恼羞成怒了。

可惜他没有什么生气的资本。他们一起倒在床上，衣服都已褪去，双腿相互摩擦着，交杂着无数的亲吻。宫治的大腿内侧痉挛一般颤抖着。

“你等一下。”宫侑含糊不清地说。他光着身子跳下了床，冰冷的空气立刻钻到宫治的面前。他这才意识到在他兄弟面前赤身裸体地躺着，上衣被扔在一边，短裤褪到小腿以下。他已经进入魔鬼的花园，就是神灵也宽恕不了自己了。

宫治看到宫侑拿着一个小瓶子走过来，他本来想问你怎么会有这种东西，想想还是闭嘴。宫侑早已在那花园里徜徉许久，也许已经被人采摘过了。他不禁想到宫侑的景象，他躺在教室的桌子上，白色的衬衫被粗暴地扯开，眼神迷离，就像一个危险的邀请。想到这里，宫治的性器又轻微地抬头了。

“这个，会让你舒服一点。”宫侑躺在他身边，用手指蘸着润滑液触碰宫治的身后那不见天日的地方。

“你什么时候对我这么好了。”宫治有点不服输。他不需要宫侑对他这么温柔，他习惯不了，也经受不起。“想做就做吧，我不怕疼的。”

宫侑意味深长地看了他一眼，并没有停止手下的动作。冰凉的液体毫无预警地进入后穴，宫治浑身禁不住畏缩了一下。臀部的肌肉也立刻紧张了起来，吸住了宫侑的手指。

宫侑抬起头去吻早已羞得不知道说什么好的宫治。无数细密而温柔的吻和情话落在他的肩上胸前，宫治的身体这才继续放松下来。

“怎么样？”宫侑笑眯眯地贴在宫治的耳边，温暖的吐息吹拂着宫治通红的耳垂，手指继续在身后做着扩张。温热的吻和后穴被侵犯的异物感双重交加，缺少经验的宫治只能立刻投降，湿润的泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“侑……”

“侑，我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你，治。”他们在亲吻之间交接着情话。滚烫的情话夹杂着混乱不清的吐息，混合着水汽的呜咽。宫侑将性器抵上宫治已经扩张好的后穴。

饶是宫侑已经极尽他所能的温柔了，宫治还是发出一声轻微的惊叫。他立刻死命地咬住下唇，将所有破碎的呻吟都吞进喉咙里。他们打架的时候比这疯狂一百倍，宫治却觉得没有任何一个时候更像被“捣毁”了。宫侑的性器在他的体内温柔地冲撞，他想喊住宫侑却发现自己发不出呻吟以外的任何声音。浪潮一波波地冲来，他被击打地头晕目眩。毕竟是一样的构造，他对他的身体是那么熟悉，每一个敏感点，每一声呻吟都被宫侑捏在手心里。到最后连呻吟也破碎了，宫侑的性器滑过他内部的敏感点，泪水不受控制地从宫治眼眶冲出。像揉碎玫瑰花瓣一样，他在他的身内驰骋，把他的耻辱和欢欣一并捣碎，再使他冲上云霄，甘愿成为他脚下的泥土。

宫侑击碎他竟然是这么容易，像海浪击碎小船。

宫治再一次射精了。他没有注意到精液全部射到了宫侑的大腿间。侑在我的身体里面。我们是一体的。这个想法充斥了他的一片空白的大脑。

“治，治，你看。”宫侑不住地喘息着，汗水濡湿了额发和衣衫，脸上闪着情欲的光。“看，我们又在一起了。”

他们交合之处奇妙地涌动着。肌肤与肌肤摩擦，重合，交换着体液和爱欲。宫侑在他的后穴进进出出。再进的更深些，更近些，再更深地了解我，进入我，合为一体，以后也这样，永远也这样，永远和我在一起吧。

从破碎地不成词句的发声里，宫治艰难地挤出几个发音。我们永远在一起吧，侑。

宫侑在他的体内射了出来。他抽出性器，白浊的液体从宫治的后穴滴滴答答地流出来。他们弄脏了床单，衣服，也弄脏了自己，但没关系，他们还有很长的时间慢慢处理这些东西。

宫侑附到宫治身边，身体紧贴着，温柔地抓乱他被汗水打地湿透的头发，轻轻地吻去他眼角的泪水。

“哭了啊。”良久，宫侑轻笑了一声，嘲讽宫治毫不男子汉的一面。

“嗯。”令人意外的是，宫治没有反驳。他只是用尽全身力气拥抱着惊讶到下巴都快掉了的宫侑，初经性事让他的力气一下子被抽空了，几乎只能挂在宫侑身上，饶是这样依然死不放手。

“真脆弱。”宫侑叹着气，微笑着抚摸着宫治汗湿的后背，脸上露出从未展现给任何人的无限温柔的神情。“会好好疼爱你的。”

“所以下次不许抢我的零食了。”宫治趁机提要求。

“谁让你放在那里的。放在共有的冰箱里的东西就是公共的。这是规定。”

“没有这种规定。”

“现在有了。”

“……无耻至极。”

“……”  
“……”

“……床单谁去洗？”

“我不去。”

“我也不去。我要继续打游戏。”

“阿侑休想耍赖！上次你的衣服就是我洗的！喂！不许走！”

\------end-------


End file.
